I never lost hope
by whyistherumalwaysgone
Summary: Jack is gone for 11 years, leaving Elizabeth to raise their 2 children. When Jack returns he finds that his daughter adores him but his son is a different story altogether! Will finds himself falling for Jack's daughter..but does she feel the same?JE
1. Pirates aren't good role models

"Jackie! Get off the table at once!" shouted my brother Alex, short for Alexander. "You know you shouldn't play pirates! They are mean, awful bastards, besides; you're 14 and much too old for that now."

I sighed and jumped off the table.

It had always been like this, for as long as could remember I had been fascinated by pirates, and for as long as I could remember Alex had told me off for even mentioning the word 'pirate.' It was like he feared them or something, I could never understand why. He knew just s as well as I did that our father is a pirate, not just any old pirate though, he was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

Mum didn't mind me acting like a pirate; it was only Alex that stopped me. He hated pirates with a passion. So much that he wouldn't even keep his name. He was born as 'Alexander Jack Sparrow' but he now goes by the name 'Alexander James Freeman.' Even Mum had changed her name back to 'Elizabeth Anne Swann.' Everyone but me believed he was dead, or at the very least had started a new life and forgotten about us. But I'd never given up hope. And despite being begged to change my name, or at least stop shortening it, I never listened. My full name is 'Jacqueline Alexandra Sparrow'. But for as long as I could remember I had gone by the shortened version of 'Jackie Alex Sparrow." I don't even answer to Jacqueline anymore.

My thoughts had drifted to other things while Alex continued to lecture me about how pirates weren't good role models, blah, blah, blah. I couldn't tell you what it was he said because I hadn't listened to a word of it.

I could never understand how everyone could have given up on Jack so easily. But maybe it was better to forget than face the crushing truth that maybe he just didn't want our family anymore and that he might even have a new family now.

Luckily for me, this wasn't the case. If he had never come back I don't know what I would have done. Because, like it or not, even when he was gone, I was always a 'daddy's girl.'

**A/N I know this chapter is short and sort of boring! But I had to get this done so I could move on to the rest of the story! Please review…Good or bad, I want to hear it! I have my next chapter written so I will post it ether tonight or tomorrow. **

**Thanks, Marlee**


	2. Black sails on the horizon improved

**Disclaimer – I forgot this on the first chapter so here it is – none of the characters, themes, etc. from Pirates of the Caribbean belong to me. Only the storylines, characters, places etc. that you don't recognise from Pirates of the Caribbean belong to me. **

**A/N this chapter has been modified. **

**Special thanks to hellokittygirl. My very first review!**

The day that everything changed started like any other day. Well, except that it was the day Alex left for Port Royal. Thanks to his change of name… that and the fake address he gave (they wouldn't even consider someone from Tortuga!) he had gained a job, working for the governor.

Its funny how things work out, Alex was perfectly suited to the life Ma had been born into, yet Ma couldn't stand it.

It was early morning, and me, Alex and Ma were walking down to the docks to see Alex off. Alex left on his ship, to Port Royal and Ma and I sat on the pier watching the ship sail away.

My gaze drifted from Alex's ship to the Horizon.

"Ma, look, there's a ship coming in." I said. Ma looked towards the horizon, and saw the ship with Black sails. I'll never forget the look she had on her face when she saw that ship.

"No… it can't be. The Black Pearl" Ma whispered.

"But isn't that the ship that Dad…" I started, but then realised that today, could be the day I met my father for the first time in 11 years. Maybe I should have been scared, yet I felt surprisingly comforted by this thought.

I sat on the docks for the rest of the day, watching 'the Black Pearl' sail into port. Ma was getting more and more nervous as the pearl approached.

"Don't get too excited Jackie." She said sternly. "He might not even be captain of the pearl anymore." But as the pearl sailed closer and we got a better view at the man behind the wheel, there was no doubt, even in my mind, that this was Captain Jack Sparrow… my father.

'The Black Pearl' made port, but ma and I stayed sitting where we were on the pier. Both of us were too nervous and excited to do anything else. I probably should mention that at the time I was dressed in my usual pirate attire, with my red bandana, which my dad had given to me when I was only three, around my head.

Jack strolled along the pier, and walked straight past us! But he saw my bandana and did a double take.

"Jackie?" He said. Before turning to my mother,

"Elizabeth?" He brought her into a loving embrace. "I thought I'd never see you again, I thought you 'ad someone else now. Eleven years, it's been eleven years… you waited for me all that time?

"Jack, you know that there was never anyone else, and there never would have been, for as long as I live, I gave my heart to you, and it has always been yours to do with, what you wish… but even I lost hope, and you probably should know, I changed my name back to Swann. Jackie was the only one who never lost faith in you." Ma said.

Jack turned to me, realising that he had almost forgotten I was there. "Aye, Jackie!" he said. "Well… unless you're playing dress up, but I think you're a bit old for that… I think it's safe to say you are quite the little pirate!"

"Like you wouldn't believe." I said.

"Where's Jack?" said Jack, referring to Jack jnr, his son, now known as Alex.

"Err… he left this morning. He got a job working for Governor Beckett." Said Ma hesitantly. "And you should know, he doesn't use the name Jack anymore. He changed his name to Alexander James Freeman."

"Well… I suppose you changed your name too Jackie… Making me the only Sparrow here?" Jack said in a slightly sarcastic, yet pissed off voice.

"Actually, no. I didn't, well not really…" I said

"Not really?" said Jack. "What name do you go by now?"

"Jackie Alex Sparrow." I replied… and in a much quieter voice I added "I never gave up on you." This brought on one of the few moments in Jack's life where he struggled to keep back tears.

The heartfelt moment didn't last for long, when Elizabeth's joy turned to rage.

"How could you? How could you do this Jack? You left me to raise our two children while you went and did whatever you wanted!" Elizabeth screamed and then she turned to run.

"Lizzie… wait! Please love, let me explain!" begged Jack. But it was too late Elizabeth was already out of sight, he couldn't even follow her because he hadn't watched where she had gone.

"Bugger!" Jack said angrily. Jackie stared at Jack.

"Jack?" she said timidly.

"Oh, sorry love, forgot you were there." Jack said quietly.

"Ma's gone, but you're still going to have to explain… to me!" Jackie said cheekily.

"Oh….well… ok" said Jack. "I didn't mean to be gone so long, I really didn't. It just sort of happened… I knew I couldn't be a pirate anymore, especially not with you and Jack… I mean Alex, being so young. But I was homesick… for the sea, that is. I had only planned on being away for a few months… Then I had an encounter with 'The Flying Dutchman' and well… to cut a long story short I ended up, not dead like the rest of the crew on the Dutchman… just trapped there till they came near land again. I was stuck on the Dutchman for 9 years. After that I had to find myself a ship. I joined the crew of the 'Elixir' but when I came across the Pearl I jumped ship. And the crew were happy to let me be captain once again! I sailed the pearl here… and well here I am!"

Jack had been so busy telling his story he hadn't noticed that Lizzie had been standing behind him listening the whole time.

"Is it true?" Elizabeth said. Jack jumped when he heard her voice. He turned to face her and grinned.

"Aye, every word."

**A/N I posted this earlier than expected… but I couldn't help myself! Please review, good or bad, I want to hear it!**


	3. Trouble in Tortuga

The coming months were spent by Jack and Jackie bonding, and of course Jack and Elizabeth getting to know each other all over again. For anyone who didn't know how alike Jack and Jackie were the fact that they had become so close, so quickly would have been strange.

Jackie was the spitting image of Jack. Only she was, in fact, a woman. At the time it was unknown to them, but one day they would come to be known for being so alike, physically and mentally.

**A/N I skipped about a year, because it was uneventful, and I wanted to get on with the interesting part of the story. Please R & R. **

They both stood on the deck of 'the black pearl.' From a distance it was impossible to tell them apart. It wasn't until you came up close to they pearl that you could tell the difference between the two dark heads of hair, and the much more weathered face of Jack Sparrow, as apposed to the young face of Jackie Sparrow.

Jack and Jackie were the infamous pirates of 'the Black Pearl' they were known for their strange personalities and methods of navigation, their red bandanas and even just for being a father daughter team. But most of all they were famous for their courage and persistence. Because after all, they were a dying breed, there was no place for them in the new world.

Despite Elizabeth's protesting Jack had decided to recruit Will as part of The Black Pearl's crew. Since Elizabeth had left Will for Jack, Elizabeth and Will hadn't had a good relationship. But surprisingly, Will and Jack got along fine.

Will's heart skipped a beat from the first time he saw her, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Ahh… and Will, this is my daughter, Jackie." Said Jack, as he showed Will around the pearl, for the first time in over fifteen years.

"Th-this is your daughter?" stammered Will. Jackie smiled at him. Will couldn't believe it, he found himself falling for Jack Sparrow's daughter… and even worse… Elizabeth's daughter. It must be something to do with the Swann's, as it was the second time he had found himself head over heels for girls with the Swann blood! But it felt different this time, more sincere. But this girl was even more off limits than Elizabeth had been. There was no way he could be with her.

"Hey Will" Elizabeth said. 'Damn!' Thought Will, he knew she meant this innocently but he couldn't help but find her voice seductive.

'Hey Jac" said Will quietly. Jackie walked towards Will. God he's hot Jackie thought.

"No" she said to herself sternly. Not him. Anyone but him! And just the thought of falling for someone who was once with my ma…

Jackie's thoughts were interrupted when Will spoke.

"Pardon Jackie?" he said

"Huh… oh nothing." Jackie replied, realising she must have said 'no' aloud.

"So where are we going dad?" Jackie asked Jack.

"I thought we might stop in at Tortuga… no better place to get the feeling of the pirate's life!" Jack said.

When the Black Pearl arrived in Tortuga, Jack told the crew to make sure they were back by 10am the following day. The crew all rushed off to find themselves something to drink and some pleasurable company for the night. Jack was about to run off with them, before he realised that he no longer required the pleasurable company from the whores. He had Elizabeth now!

Jack, Elizabeth, Jackie and to Elizabeth's disgust, Will, all headed into Tortuga to find something to drink. They found a pub/tavern and ordered some rum. After a few drinks Elizabeth and Jack went to find themselves a room and Jackie and Will stayed at the bar drinking and talking. They became incredible drunk, and it was during this drunken state that Will said "How about you and me… you know, get a room upstairs." Jackie just giggled and nodded her head in reply.

Will walked up to the tavern counter, with Jackie not far behind.

"We'd like a room." Will said. His words slurred together to a degree, due to his drunken state. He was handed a key and he and Jackie walked to their room. Giggling and laughing the whole way.

Jackie and Will had got into their room and laughed and joked extremely loudly. They had only just begun kissing when Jack burst into the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter?" He shouted.

**A/N – I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! I know how silly this sounds but unless I get some more reviews I am considering not continuing this story. I am writing it for the readers… and if there are no readers there is no point in continuing really. **

**Thanks**

**Marlee**


End file.
